A surgical retrieval device can be used to retrieve calculi from a body. The device can be used through an endoscope or a laparoscope, or it may be used without the aid of an endoscope or a laparoscope.
One type of known surgical retrieval device has a sheath and a basket moveable in and out of the sheath. The basket can be collapsed within the sheath to achieve a reduced diameter profile. The basket can be expanded when it extends beyond the distal end of the sheath.
Forceps also can be used to retrieve material from a body.